para mi ya es tarde
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: durante la guerra, Lucius Malfoy consigue atrapar a Hermione y la lleva a las mazmorras de su mansión. Cuando Draco lo descubre decide hacer lo que sea por que ella viva.


Lucius Malfoy arrastraba a una maniatada y sucia joven mientras atravesaba la puerta de su mansión. Agarraba sus revueltos rizos castaños con una mano enguantada, mientras reía histéricamente a través de su máscara de mortífago, haciendo trastabillar a la chica que lloraba y gritaba intentando zafarse de las manos del hombre.

Los gritos de la castaña resonaban con eco entre las paredesde la mansión, su voz subía por las escaleras, por donde apareció un joven vestido elegantemente de negro. Aunque sus ropas eran ricas y de buen gusto, la cara del chico estaba demacrada y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo malicioso y vivaz que tenían años atrás.

Alertado por los gritos, Draco Malfoy había bajado de su habitación, en la que se enclaustraba la mayor parte del tiempo. Prefería no estar a la vista de ningún otro mortífago que le pudiera mandar algún tipo de misión. No quería encontrar a nadie, no quería torturar a nadie, y por el amor a Merlín, no quería matar a nadie. ¿Un cobarde? Quizás…

Lucius irguió a la muchacha tirando de sus rizos para mostrarle la cara a su hijo, que no había terminado de bajar las escaleras y se mantenía observando desde las alturas. Estaba acostumbrado a los presos que solían terminar en las mazmorras de su casa. Pero esa vez el escalofrío que cruzó su espalda fue distinto a otras veces. Cuando un desconocido cruzaba esa puerta sentía impotencia, se le revolvía el estómago al ver en el estado en que algunos llegaban, muchas veces le entraban arcadas que tenía que esconder respirando hondo, la pena y algo en su interior le decía la injusticia que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo mágico. Pero en ese momento lo que sintió fue miedo, se le dilataron las pupilas y le dio un vuelco el corazón al encontrar, tras un rostro sucio y húmedo por las lágrimas, a Hermione Granger.

-Malfoy… - susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz al ver a su antiguo compañero de escuela allí. Su voz atormentada y temerosa rogaba por ayuda ¿pero qué podía hacer él?

-¿Qué te parece Draco? Sabes quién es ¿verdad? – le preguntó eufórico el hombre a su hijo agitando a la chica, que gritó de dolor pensando que pronto arrancaría su pelo del cuero cabelludo. Draco no contestó, solo apretó sus puños para que no se le notara el temblor de sus manos. Apartó sus ojos de los implorantes de la cautiva para mirar a su padre –es la amiga de Potter ¡lo ves! – dijo más fuerte. Estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo - ¡es la sangre sucia! ¡se acabaron todos nuestros problemas con el señor tenebroso!

¿problemas? Prefería mil cruciatus a ver así a Hermione Granger.

Draco no dijo nada. Volvió a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación cuando su padre arrastró de nuevo a Hermione a los calabozos, donde seguramente la encerraría en una sucia, húmeda y fría celda hasta que Voldemort viniera a ver la mercancía. La preciada mercancía, lo que sería pronto, tratándose de quien era.

Esto era distinto. No era lo mismo ver arrastrándose por sus pasillos a desconocidos que solo le producían lástima, que ver a una antigua compañera de clase. Y justamente a Hermione Granger ¿Cómo se había dejado atrapar, la muy estúpida?

Entró en su habitación y pateó una mesita antes de tirarse sobre su cama boca abajo. Podía imaginar a Hermione Granger, era capaz de revivir cada imagen en su cabeza, pues lo hacía a menudo, la imaginaba saltando inquieta sobre su silla en clase de pociones mientras Snape la ignoraba, lo que hacía que ella se mordiera el labio mientras sus ojos chispeaban entre el deseo de contestar y el odio y el coraje de que el profesor la ignorara. Podía imaginar cómo sonreía con satisfacción cuando los demás profesores daban puntos a su casa. La imaginaba enfrentándole cada vez que la atacaba con insultos, sin necesidad de que nadie saliera en su defensa, ella sola se había bastado siempre. Hasta ahora. Las imágenes en su cabeza eran más nítidas ahora que acababa de verla después de tanto tiempo.

También podía escuchar su voz en su cabeza nombrarle. "!Malfoy!" chillaba autoritaria cuando se saltaba alguna norma. "Malfoy…" susurraba entre dientes amenazante cuando la insultaba. "¡Malfoy..!" decía sobresaltada cuando se encontraban por casualidad a solas en algún pasillo.

"-Malfoy…" le había susurrado ahora aterrada, hace unos minutos, mirándole implorante e intensamente a los ojos, indefensa.

-¡mierda! – dijo dando un puñetazo al colchón, hundiendo en él su puño. Se levantó y la tomó a patadas con el mismo colchón - ¡mierda! ¡mierda!

¡Estúpido Lucius! Todo era su culpa.

Observó el colchón que había sacado a patadas de su sitio, mal colocado entre el suelo y su base. Tras él, la mesita que había pateado minutos antes al entrar. ¿Dónde había estado esa energía todo este tiempo?

En ese momento, después de tener a la chica a unos metros de él, después de escucharla nombrarle, se sentía con fuerza para cualquier cosa. Miró la puerta de su cuarto con determinación apretando con fuerza sus puños. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Iba a sacar a Hermione de allí. Ella era una heroína, sería una heroína de esa guerra, no una presa, y mucho menos una víctima. No si él podía evitarlo.

Salió de nuevo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, al tiempo que su padre cruzaba de nuevo hacía la puerta de entrada.

-¿y la chica? – preguntó firmemente, hacía mucho que no conseguía hablar sin que le temblara la voz, esta vez lo hizo.

-¿Qué te parece tu padre? – dijo el hombre mirando al rubio con la mano en el pomo de la puerta principal y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ya sin la máscara. El muchacho se ahorró decirle que pensaba de su padre. – he cogido un buen ejemplar ¿eh?

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – dijo intentando sonar interesado y no dejar ver la ira que intentaba colarse en sus ojos al estar ante el hombre que tenía la culpa de todas sus desdichas. Pensaba que no podría hundirlo más, pero una vez más, lo había hecho. Había atrapado su secreto y estaba dispuesto a destruirlo

-la muy estúpida se quedó atacándonos para que sus amigos pudieran escapar. Mira de lo que sirve la amistad y la valentía. – se carcajeó el hombre– los otros dos se desaparecieron dejándola sola y salvando sus traseros. –dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

-esos imbéciles y cobardes, escondiéndose tras una mujer, serán… - murmuraba de camino a los sótanos. No había nadie más en casa. Su tía andaría en alguna misión, y si su madre estaba, no saldría de sus aposentos.

Ya en la mazmorra, Draco recorrió los oscuros pasillos. Un temeroso elfo doméstico vigilaba una de las celdas, tapándose sus puntiagudas orejas atormentado, mientras una vocecilla le imploraba.

El rubio llegó a él a grandes zancadas.

-¡desaparece! – le ordenó con desprecio.

La criatura, temerosa, desapareció con un PLOP a la orden de su amo. Draco sabía que más tarde le acusaría cuando su padre le pidiera explicaciones, pero, por una vez, sentía que no le importaba lo que le pudiera hacer su padre.

Se acercó a la oscura celda, donde pudo ver la inconfundible silueta de Hermione Granger alejarse. Silueta que había visto alejarse de él más de un millón de veces.

-no me pegues de nuevo, por favor… - rogó ella, ya nada le importaba más, solo quería que no la dañaran, de nada servía ahora su orgullo.

-no voy a… - sacó su varita y convocó un Lumos sin necesidad de hablar, viendo de nuevo a la chica, esta vez con sangre en la cara que no tenía al llegar. Seguramente su padre se habría desahogado con ella. – no voy a pegarte.

-¿Malfoy…? - susurró esta vez entre temerosa e interrogante.

-voy a sacarte de aquí – le dijo, y sintió ganas de sonreírle cuando la luz regresó chispeante y esperanzada a sus ojos, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Qué? – susurró levantándose torpemente y llegando hasta la puerta de barrotes, sin llegar a tocarlos.

El rubio se alejó un poco de la puerta y, de nuevo sin decir palabra, un hechizo salió de su varita abriendo la puerta de la mazmorra.

Hermione, en lugar de salir, se abrazó a si misma temerosa, seguramente pensando que sería un juego y le volverían a hacer daño. Quizá pensando que Voldemort la esperaba para matarla ¿Por qué si no la iba a liberar Draco Malfoy?

-Granger – insistió suavemente el chico – por una vez en tu vida, y aunque no me lo merezca, confía en mí. Te sacaré de aquí – dijo tendiéndole la mano que no sujetaba la varita.

Hermione dudó un momento mirando su blanca y limpia mano. Ya no podía perder nada ¿Por qué no arriesgarse y confiar en él? Nunca consideró a Draco Malfoy capaz de dañarla de verdad en el colegio. Quizá no fuera distinto ahora.

Posó su mano llena de tierra y heridas sobre la suya y un escalofrió la recorrió cuando él cerro sus dedos alrededor y tiró de ella de nuevo escaleras arriba, hacia la luz.

Draco se desvió por un pequeño túnel, algo más iluminado, que parecía llevar directamente hacia la débil luz de la noche. Sabía que pronto Voldemort llegaría con todo su sequitó, pues esa chica, no era cualquiera

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta, Hermione se encontraba mirando de nuevo cielo abierto. Notó frio en su mano cuando el rubio se la soltó, dejándola completamente en libertad.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me ayudas? – preguntó, mirándo al rubio a los ojos, sin comprender.

-tú tienes que acabar con esto. Sé que sin ti Potter está perdido, Granger, y como todo el mundo, yo se que solo él puede acabar con… con Voldemort – se atrevió a decir. – si sigues por ahí, encontrarás un agujero en el muro. Es suficiente para que pases gateando. – le informó el, como siempre serio, impasible.

-gracias… Draco – le dijo la castaña sinceramente, mirando sus ojos, los cuales creía ver de verdad por primera vez en su vida. Se dio la vuelta y caminó dos pasos antes de girarse y llegar de nuevo hasta el chico que seguía allí, mirándola. – ven conmigo, Draco. – le pidió agarrando su brazo – ven…

-no Granger, para mi… ya es tarde. – le dijo, y Hermione pudo ver la determinación en sus ojos, por lo que supo que no debería insistir. Tanto él como ella sabían que Harry nunca le dejaría acompañarlos. Nadie aceptaría a un Malfoy marcado con la marca tenebrosa.

Hermione se volvió buscando en la oscuridad un camino, cuando la misma mano que la había guiado minutos antes tiró de su brazo haciéndola voltear. Draco colocó la otra mano bajo el alborotado pelo de la chica, sobre su nuca, y soltando su brazo colocó esa mano en su cintura, acercándola a él para atrapar sus labios mientras apretaba sus ojos fuertemente. Se había decidido, en el último momento, a no perder la única oportunidad que podría existir de tenerla en sus brazos.

Hermione creyó que se desplomaría si él no la estuviera sujetando de esa forma. Sus suaves labios se movían contra los suyos con un sabor amargo y desesperado, su mano acariciaba su pelo sin importarle lo sucio que estaba o los nudos que pudieran encontrar sus dedos, como intentando sanar los tirones que había recibido. Ella, con sus maltrechas manos acarició su cara y su cuello mientras cerraba los ojos, acariciando su pelo, dejándose llevar irremediablemente ante los repentinos sentimientos que se acumulaban y arremolinaban en su interior. Descargas eléctricas la recorrían mientras él la apretaba firme, pero suave, a su cuerpo.

Draco dejó de besarla, y sin soltarla esperó a que ella abriera los ojos pesadamente para enfocar su vista sobre él.

-prométeme que no dejaras que vuelvan a capturarte, que mirarás por ti antes que por cualquier otro. Prométeme que vivirás, Hermione. – le pidió.

-lo prometo – dijo la castaña sin poder negarse, dejando que una lágrima silenciosa rodara por su mejilla, al descubrir los sentimientos escondidos en su interior por un chico al que debía dejar. El rubio la soltó, esta vez, dejándola marchar definitivamente. – Eres una buena persona, Draco… - le dijo antes de, con una última mirada, desaparecer en la penumbra.

Cuando Draco regresó al interior de la mansión, pudo escuchar como su padre se deshacía en explicaciones ante una veintena de mortifagos, en el centro de los cuales se encontraba el mismísimo Voldemort.

-le juró señor, yo la traje, estaba encerrada, es imposible…

Draco caminó firmemente hacia ellos hasta llegar al centro. Su padre lo vio y se volvió hacia él, con miedo de llegar a darle la espalda completamente a su amo.

-la chica, Draco ¿ha escapado?

El rubio no miró a su padre cuando contestó. Lo hizo mirando a Voldemort directamente a los ojos.

-yo la liberé – y sonrió – y volvería a hacerlo cuantas veces fuera posible, porque la amo… - declaró.

Y observó, ensanchando su sonrisa, como Voldemort levantaba su varita hacía él.

-¿Cuándo aprenderéis que el amor no sirve para nada? – dijo Voldemort enfurecido.

En lugar de defenderse, cerró los ojos, rememorando los minutos pasados con ella instantes antes, sintiendo los labios de ella sobre los suyos, sus caricias, su voz…, mientras Voldemort pronunciaba:

-avada kedavra.


End file.
